Girls (and Boys) on Film
Girls (and Boys) on Film Source is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the eighty-first episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 7th, 2013 and it's directed by Ian Brennan and written by Michael Hitchcock Source. Filming began on January 22, 2013. Source The Episode will air at the later time of 9:30 to accommodate an extended edition of American Idol Source Spoilers Plot *This episode will only feature songs from movies. Source *The kids of New Directions go head-to-head in a boys vs. girls mash-up competition using the music of the movies. Santana’s snooping results in two shocking discoveries. Source *Will’s weekly assignment for New Directions is to choose aspirational songs from their favorite movies, and he pits the boys against the girls in a Glee Club mash-up competition. Snowed in at their New York apartment, Santana continues to ruffle her new roommates’ feathers. When her snooping reveals two shocking discoveries, it leads to speculation about one cohabitant, and elicits a difficult confession from another. Meanwhile, Finn tries to locate Emma; Rachel, Finn and Marley each make risky confessions with varying degrees of success; and a secret about Brody is revealed. Source Emma's Parents *Rose and Rusty Pillsbury will be in this episode. Source Scenes *Kurt and Blaine will have a scene on top of an apartment building in New York at night and perform Come What May. The scene will be romantic with paper lanterns, but Kurt will seem torn. Source *There will be a scene between Will and Finn, which ends with "Finn's fire to find Emma rages hotter." Source *Chris, Lea, and Naya filmed a scene together (1/22) Source *Lea, Chris, and Naya filmed a fun scene, where Lea was wearing a Zebra snuggie. (01/24) Source Source *Will and Emma will have a dance scene together, this is most likely You're All The World To Me Source *Darren shot two numbers today, one from his favorite movie (most likely, Come What May). And another number (Shout) which is the 500th performance on Glee. (01/30) Source 1 Source 2 *Chord tweeted about filming the 501st number to be filmed on Glee (01/31) Source *Chord shot a fun number (02/04) Source *John Lock and Samuel tweeted about the scenes for both the mash-ups being filmed today (02/07) Source 1 Source 2 Songs Source Song Notes: *There will be eight songs from nine different movies featured in this episode (one will be a mash-up). Source Source Guest Cast *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Oliver Kieran Jones as Adam Crawford *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury Source Trivia *''Shout'' will be the 500th musical number on the show. Gallery BBvC3xKCEAAFpL_.jpg|Kitty Marilyn Klaine rooftop.jpg|"Come What May" scene ryderset.jpg sugarset.jpg|Sugar on set BB908AQCcAE0To8.jpg|Snow day in LA!! tumblr_mhieaxlLmC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Look_there.png M/j kissing.jpg Wemma 15.jpg 528772_433420603393838_22059140_n.png 554559_433249133410985_1323542865_n.jpg 528903_433266226742609_1944346605_n.png 542416_433289426740289_598209141_n.jpg 321330_433289580073607_1803769375_n.jpg 483097_433289970073568_673563055_n.jpg tumblr_mhkah9sSy41rwgozyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhityzsnFU1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg SUUGGGARR.png|Vanessa,Heather and Kevin in set tumblr_mhptjuJBeW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittparkszach.jpg BCQ88uNCUAA8nJb.jpg|Vanessa, Blake and Becca with Zach in set (@littlelengies) Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Twitter itsmmbenoist With this cool guy on set ....png|Jarley... 2 Twitter.png|Sleepy Melissa 1 Twitter.png|Ryder/Artie/Wade scene tumblr_mhxcr3iziW1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg tumblr_mhxdicYxNa1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhyb8kM6xM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes